Pictures
by Total Truth
Summary: The boy couldn't have been any older than eighteen, but he looked so tired and worn. That's how I found him, the perfect subject. My inspiration. SasuNaruSasu.


I apologize if this comes out to be a bit choppy, but I'm shooting for a different approach, a bit disorienting if I dare say. Anyway, this piece was inspired by a song called Pictures by Timo Maas feat. Brian Molko of Placebo.

The song comes off as a bit creepy and a bit sensual all at the same time. I was aiming for that feel here as well. I think I failed but... oh well.

Warning : Un-beta'd...

* * *

Pictures.

* * *

Night was falling fast and the temperature was dropping. He had been wandering for days without rest and all he wanted was to collapse somewhere underneath some bridge and never wake up. The young man had left wherever his hometown was to 'work things out 'and 'clear his head a little'. That had been a month ago. 

Bright blue eyes disappeared under equally blue eye lids. Radiant blonde hair highlighted the morbid pallor of its owner.

All in all it was a pretty depressing sight to see, a homeless wreck. The boy couldn't have been any older than eighteen, but he looked so tired and worn. That's how I found him, the perfect subject. My inspiration.

_You wanna go for a ride_

Blue met black a glare followed by a nod.

_So get in the car_

"I'm not a prostitute."

A smirk was thrown towards the young blond. A sideways glance told him everything he needed to know.

_No I won't hurt you_

_Unless__ you ask me to_

_Hurt you_

_Boy_

With that they were off, into the night.

_I won't hurt you_

_Unless__ you ask me to_

_Hurt you_

_Boy_

It was so cold that I couldn't even concentrate on where we were going. My heart was racing and my mind was numb. He was so focused on driving, he was going so fast. He was so sure I would follow him. That I would do whatever he wanted. The buildings and lights blurred together creating an amalgam of uncertainty. It was exhilarating.

I hadn't eaten in so long that every second seemed like an hour, and minutes went on like days. It was unsettling, the feeling this man gave me. It felt like my stomach was full of lava, but no matter how hot this man made me feel, I still couldn't get warm. He was so focused; black eyes seemed to capture everything, black hair swerved along with the car. I felt sick.

He stopped in front of a warehouse. He reached back to get a sweater from the back seat. He knew I was coming with him tonight, he was prepared. He led me inside. There was a pile of bunched up sheets and an old futon in the corner of the room. There was lots of equipment around, but the room was spinning. I think it was because he turned to look at me.

No one had ever looked at me like that.

_And take off your clothes_

It was so cold. My mind was numb, and he looked so warm. I licked my lips as the first flash went off. I was reeling.

_I wanna take pictures of you_

_I wanna capture you in digital_

_I wanna take pictures of you_

It was okay for my first time. I walked around the dilapidated building looking for my clothes. He was long gone by then. He left the sweater and some money. He took the pictures though. The more I thought about it the less cold the night seemed. It was nothing compared to his eyes.

-----------------

It was a long time before I found him again. I had been out every night for two weeks looking for him. I needed new pictures. The old ones wouldn't suffice any longer. The nights had gotten colder and I brought more clothes with me this time.

I soon spotted him in an alley way barely visible from the road. I wouldn't have seen him if it hadn't been for the hair. The halo that surrounded that angelic face, those eyes that shone like blue sapphires. He was still wearing the sweater I gave him. I rolled by him and lowered my window; he came over with a spark in his eyes.

_You wanna go for a ride_

He nodded. His hair was long, too long but I still wanted no, needed him.

_So get in the car._

I threw him some sweaters once he was inside. He looked at me and I knew it was all worth it. As we drove I could see him analyzing, probing, staring. All I wanted was to turn towards him and peer back. To loose myself in turquoise depths, to drown in his delicious loneliness. It was like he read my mind. When we stopped at a red light he turned towards me and I knew what he wanted to ask, so I answered him before he got a chance to vocalize his thoughts.

_No I won't touch you there_

_Unless__ you ask me to_

_Touch you there_

_Boy_

He didn't look relived and as we neared our destination I felt a pressing need to reassure him. It was like a game, because I already knew his answer.

_I won't touch you there_

_Unless__ you ask me to_

_Touch you there_

_Boy_

Finally as the warehouse came into view, he shifted beside me and began to put on the extra sweaters.

---------------

It was the exact same set up as before, except that the disheveled sheets and the futon were in the center of the room. Lights were strewn about; and cameras were haphazardly placed around the floor. I saw him from the corner of my eye. He was getting the film. His dark bangs swayed as he walked. He was so graceful. I felt famous with him.

When he came back I knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell me to get on the floor and...

_And take off your clothes_

_I wanna take pictures of you_

_Boy_

He was so obedient. He complied with my every whim. I couldn't control my breathing, couldn't control my heart beat. If my brother only knew what I spent his money on. I couldn't help myself. This blond kid, this boy was my muse. I never wanted it to end.

_I wanna capture you in digital_

_I wanna take pictures of you_

_Boy_

The cameras were all set on automatic, the self timer was on, everything in the room was on. The little red lights blinked all around us. Frame after frame. Scene after scene. My, our, ecstasy was captured, bottled, held prisoner. I knew what this was, all I wanted was to melt in his arms. Pale skin moved against mine rhythmically as he entered me, over and over again. Despite the cold, crisp air that permeated the night, I was burning up. It felt so good and he would whisper in my ear…

_You won't age a day_

_In__ freeze frame_

All I could do to keep myself from exploding was cross my fingers and count to ten. I knew from the moment I saw him that I would never recover. I knew from the moment I felt him squirm under me that I would settle for no other. In our throes of passion all I could say to him were soft words.

_You won't age a day_

_In__ freeze frame_

It was so exciting to hear it from his lips. Knowing that we would be together like this even after he stopped looking for me. I would never forget, never stop. All I wanted to tell him was that.

_You won't age a day_

_In__ freeze frame_

---------------

Another night and the weather was getting warmer. No longer was his skin blue, but golden. His whole body was my soul personified. I drove under the bridge where he was staying. He didn't need instructions. Our drive was silent. The tension was palpable. All I could think about was that moment.

_Take off your clothes_

He complied just like all the other times before. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the futon. Tonight the sheets were neatly folded. He sat down and held his body up, his arms to the sides of him. Legs spread and ready for me. He knew how I felt but I told him any way.

_I wanna take pictures of you_

_Boy_

As I thrust into his pliant body I told him over and over again, just like all those times before.

_I wanna capture you in digital_

_I wanna take pictures of you_

I wanted to keep him, and not just as a still frame. I needed him and the room was still spinning. This time he left before I did.

---------------

I dove the car to where I knew he was going to be. I enjoyed these little escapades of ours. Our deviant exploits. Soon I spotted him near an abandoned gas station. I pulled in and wagged my finger in a come hither motion that he was all too eager to respond to. His smoldering dark eyes looked at me from the passenger's side. His dark hair that was so intense, nothing could escape from its pull. He knew what I wanted, he was the one who instigated this in the first place.

I told him what he wanted to hear, of course. That's how he gets off anyway.

The whole drive to the warehouse he had his hand on my leg. The cool touch of his sweet skin was refreshing to my own sweltering desire. We walked in side by side. The moon light drenched the darkness and made our meeting place look like our own private heaven. Our sinful decadent hell, as intense as the stage lights around the makeshift altar.

He smirked at me. He knew what I wanted, but he loved the sound of my voice. Still does.

_Take off your clothes_

"You know what I want Sasuke."

_I wanna take pictures of you_

_Boy_

He smirked at me yet again as he began to undress.

_Take off your clothes _

"Naruto."

* * *

Reviews of all types welcome. 


End file.
